CBBC Raven's All Stars Special 2
CBBC Raven's All Stars Special 2 is the second event of the Post-Season Tournament series. It premiered on February 20, 2011, but everywhere in Las Vegas, including Mount Midoriyama, was arranged in a pirate theme to promote the movie Pirates of the Caribbean 4: On Stranger Tides. Two of the film's portrayers, Johnny Depp and Kevin McNally made a cameo appearance in the crowd. Cast * Matt Iseman - Himself * Dave Benson Phillips - Himself * Jonny Moseley - Himself * Masiela Lusha - Gemini Shepard * Rachael Goldstein - Herself * Michelle Warnky - Herself * Jesse Labreck - Herself * Allyssa Beird - Herself * Jamie Rahn - Himself * Joe Moravsky - Himself * Jessie Graff - Herself * Daniel Gil - Himself * Lance Pekus - Himself * Najee Richardson - Himself * Meagan Martin - Herself * Nicholas Coolridge - Himself * Brian Arnold - Himself * Ryann Mazur - Raven (Rachel Roth) * Ben Melick - Himself * Bradley Guy - Delra * Lorna Ferguson - Norso * Connor Woods - Corso * Tanesha Hanley - Tanla * Abby Bell - Bayle * Tristan Ellis - Tanel * Chloe Smith - Simlo * Charlotte Edwards - Cared * Angus Taylor - Taylan * Amelia Welch - Lemec * Phoebe Howard - Hareb * Charlie Smith - Halsem * Hannah Takahashi - Kasha * Brogan Evans - Varan * Aidan Donaghey - Gydan * Johnny Depp - Himself / Captain Jack Sparrow * Kevin McNally - Himself / Joshamee Gibbs Chapters * Chapter 1: A Brand New Event * Chapter 2: A Team of Superstars * Chapter 3: The Weatherman * Chapter 4: Corso's Big Mistake * Chapter 5: The Superhero vs. The Cowboy * Chapter 6: The Eagle's Run * Chapter 7: The Kingdom Ninja * Chapter 8: Teenage Takeover * Chapter 9: "The Pressure's On!" * Chapter 10: The Woman's Heat * Chapter 11: Hollywood Thrills * Chapter 12: The Tower Climb * Chapter 13: The Giant Pegboard * Chapter 14: Time To Take Flight * Chapter 15: Flying High * Chapter 16: Showdown Of Birds * Chapter 17: War Of Stars * Chapter 18: The Otter's Climb * Chapter 19: The Giant Jump Hang * Chapter 20: Going Big * Chapter 21: Need For Speed * Chapter 22: A Head For Heights * Chapter 23: A Night To Remember Team Competition 'Competitors' There were 2 teams competed with 5 competitors in each team. The members of each team was chosen by the host and the co-host. Competitors * Joe Moravsky * Lance Pekus * Gydan * Delra * Jessie Graff * Corso * Tanla * Jamie Rahn * Taylan * Meagan Martin 'Competition Format' The competition worked as followed: * The stages used were Stage 2, Stage 3, and Stage 4 (side-to-side). * There were 3 heats in Stage 2, 2 heats in Stage 3, and 1 heat in Stage 4. * Each heat consisted of 2 competitors (1 competitor from each team). * In each heat, the competitor who completed the course (or made the furthest) in the fastest time would receive points for his/her respective team: 1 point for each heat in Stage 2 and Stage 3, and 3 points for the heat in Stage Four. * The points would be cumulated among those 3 stages, and the team who got the highest points would be the champion. * There was no time limit to complete the stages (Stage 2, Stage 3, and Stage 4). Stage 1 # Timbers # Propeller Bar # Silk Slider # Jumping Spider # Sonic Curve # Warped Wall # Diamond Dash # Triple Swing Stage 2 Obstacles # Giant Walk The Plank # Double Salmon Ladder # Unstable Bridge # Butterfly Wall # Roulette Row # Wall Lift Results Standings After Stage 2 Stage 3 Obstacles # Psycho Chainsaw # Doorknob Grasper # Floating Boards (Eliminated Chaos) # Ultimate Cliffhanger # Pole Grasper # Hang Climb # Area 51 # Flying Bar (Took out Lenat last year) Results Match 1 Standings After Stage 3 Stage 4 Obstacles # Rope Climb (75 feet) Results Match 1 Standings After Stage 4 (Final Standings) Skills Competition Giant Pegboard The obstacle consisted of a circular pegboard, divided into 12 equally-size segments, with 15 holes in each segment. Each competitor was given a minute to clear as many segments as possible, by traversing the pegboard in clockwise direction. Whoever traverses the most segments would be the champion. Competitors * Ben Melick * Rachael Goldstein * Tanel * Brian Arnold Results 'Supersonic Shelf Grab' The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Flying Shelf Grab, with a much larger distance between the shelves, requiring competitors to build a much bigger swing and momentum to make the transition from the first shelf to the second shelf. The competition worked in an elimination fashion. Each competitor was given just one attempt to clear the obstacle in required distance. If they could complete it, they would move on the next round (with the distance between the shelves was made larger in the next round). If they couldn't complete it, they would be eliminated from the competition. The competition continued until only one competitor could clear the required distance in any round, the required distance had reached the maximum point for safety reasons, or the remaining competitors in any round failed to clear the required distance. Competitors * Allyssa Beird * Raven (Rachel Roth) * Kevin Bull * Najee Richardson Results 'Super Salmon Ladder' The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Salmon Ladder, with 35 rungs and about 4 stories (13.2 meters) in height. Each competitor would start at the second rung and tried to reach the highest rung as possible. Whoever reached the highest rung, he/she would be the champion. However, if there were at least 2 competitors who could reach the highest rung, the competitor who reached it in the fastest time would be the champion. Competitors * Gydan * Michelle Warnky * Lance Pekus * Halsem Results 'Giant Jump Hang' The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Jump Hang, with a much larger distance between the trampoline and cargo net, requiring competitors to build a much bigger bounce from the trampoline to reach the cargo net. Again, the competition worked in an elimination fashion. Each competitor was given just one attempt to clear the obstacle in required distance. If they could complete it, they would move on the next round (with the cargo net was placed further in the next round). If they couldn't complete it, they would be eliminated from the competition. The competition continued until only one competitor could clear the required distance in any round, the required distance had reached the maximum point for safety reasons, or the remaining competitors in any round failed to clear the required distance. The Giant Jump Hang was the only competition to be digested during the broadcast. Competitors * Hareb * Cared * JJ Woods * Nicholas Coolridge Results 'Mega Wall' The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Warped Wall, with a much taller wall and longer runway than during city qualifiers and the finals, requiring competitors to build a much bigger speed and momentum to reach and climb to the top of the wall. Each competitor was given just one attempt to clear the obstacle in required height. If they could complete it, they would move on the next round (with the wall's height was made taller in the next round). If they couldn't complete it, they would be eliminated from the competition. The competition continued until only one competitor could clear the required height in any round or the remaining competitors in any round failed to clear the required height. The sun was rising during this final competition. Competitors * Joe Moravsky * Jesse Labreck * Delra * Taylan Results Category:CBBC Raven's All Stars Special 2 Category:Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Superhero Movies Category:2011 Category:Sequels